Badger Hockey Showdown
The Badger Showdown was a college Division I men's ice hockey tournament usually played before New Years at first the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and then the Kohl Center in Madison. Wisconsin served as the tournament's host for the entirety of its run. The tournament was first held in 1989 and was played during the final week of December every year but twice: in 2005 and 2010. Wisconsin competed in the tournament every year an won more than half of the total championships (11 our of 21). The tournament was conceived by Jeff Sauer and Joel Maturi and was initially a huge success, drawing over 30,000 fans for its first iteration. By the 21st century, however, its audience had dwindled to less than half that number and its main sponsor dropped the showcase in 2002. A move to the Badger's home venue in 2003 kept the tournament alive for several more years but it was ultimately cancelled as a cost-cutting measure, with the final championship held in January 2010. The tournament champion received the Pettit Cup, named in honor of Lloyd and Jane Bradley Pettit. Champions Results 1989-90 Champion: Wisconsin Dec. 28: Boston College 3, Minnesota-Dultuh 2; Wisconsin 9, Notre Dame 3 Dec. 29: Minnesota-Duluth 9, Notre Dame 1; Wisconsin 6, Boston College 3 1990-91 Champion: Wisconsin Dec. 28: North Dakota 8, Bowling Green 2; Wisconsin 3, St. Lawrence 0 Dec. 29: St. Lawrence 6, Bowling Green 3; Wisconsin 3, North Dakota 2 1991-92 Champion: Wisconsin Dec. 27: Wisconsin 6, Yale 1; Maine 4, Toronto 1 Dec. 28: Yale 9, Toronto 2; Wisconsin 3, Maine 2 1992-93 Champion: Boston University Dec. 28: Wisconsin 10, Boston College 3; Boston University 4, Miami 3 Dec. 29: Miami 6, Boston College 3; Boston University 6, Wisconsin 3 1993-94 Champion: Wisconsin Dec. 28: Wisconsin 8, Alaska-Fairbanks 5; Northern Michigan 5, Providence 4 Dec. 29: Providence 6, Alaska-Fairbanks 3; Wisconsin 3, Northern Michigan 2 1994-95 Champion: Wisconsin Dec. 28: Lake Superior 5, Northeastern 4; Wisconsin 4, Bowling Green 3 (ot) Dec. 29: Bowling Green 7, Northeastern 4; Wisconsin 6, Lake Superior 4 1995-96 Champion: Boston University Dec. 28: Boston University 10, Princeton 2; Notre Dame 3, Wisconsin 2 Dec. 29: Wisconsin 8, Princeton 3; Boston University 7, Notre Dame 3 1996-97 Champion: New Hampshire Dec. 27: Colorado College 6, Vermont 0; New Hampshire 9, Wisconsin 7 Dec. 28: Vermont 5, Wisconsin 2; New Hampshire 4, Colorado College 3 1997-98 Champion: Wisconsin Dec. 27: Northern Michigan 3, Boston College 2; Wisconsin 6, Harvard 3 Dec. 28: Boston College 6, Harvard 6 (ot); Wisconsin 4, Northern Michigan 3 1998-99 Champion: Bowling Green Dec. 27: Bowling Green 3, Cornell 2 (ot); Yale 4, Wisconsin 2 Dec. 28: Cornell 3, Wisconsin 2 (ot); Bowling Green 4, Yale 1 1999-00 Champion: North Dakota Dec. 28: North Dakota 5, Miami 2; Wisconsin 6, Nebraska-Omaha 4 Dec. 29: Nebraska-Omaha 4, Miami 3; North Dakota 3, Wisconsin 2 (ot) 2000-01 Champion: Wisconsin Dec. 29: Boston University 4, North Dakota 3; Wisconsin 6, Princeton 3 Dec. 30: North Dakota 5, Princeton 4; Wisconsin 3, Boston University 2 2001-02 Champion: New Hampshire Dec. 27: New Hampshire 6, Colorado College 2; Brown 2, Wisconsin 1 Dec. 28: Colorado College 3, Wisconsin 3 (ot, Wisconsin wins shootout 2-1); New Hampshire 11, Brown 3 2002-03 Champion: Wisconsin Dec. 29: Northern Michigan 3, Harvard 2; Wisconsin 2, Colgate 1 Dec. 30: Harvard 8, Colgate 1; Wisconsin 3, Northern Michigan 1 2003-04 Champion: Ferris State Dec. 27: Ferris State 7, UMass-Lowell 4; Wisconsin 8, Union 1 Dec. 28: Massachusetts-Lowell 5, Union 3; Ferris State 3, Wisconsin 1 2004-05 Champion: Ferris State Dec. 31: Ferris State 4, Clarkson 1; Yale 1, Wisconsin 1 (ot, Wisconsin wins shootout 3-2) Jan. 1: Clarkson 8, Yale 1; Ferris State 5, Wisconsin 3 References Category:In-season tournaments